


All Spice & No Pumpkin

by EAST (WESTAGE)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkins, for bfu60min on tumblr, just them being in love hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTAGE/pseuds/EAST
Summary: In which Ryan and Shane attempt to carve pumpkins together.“I’m always having fun when I’m with you."





	All Spice & No Pumpkin

“I can’t believe I listened to you. I should’ve _never_ listened to you!” Ryan said, frustration evident in his voice.

“Hey, I really thought we could get away with it,” Shane said, avoiding Ryan’s eyes. Instead, he focused on the tiring view in front of him.

Pumpkins. Miles and miles of pumpkins.

_“Hey, I really thought we could get away with it,”_ Ryan repeated, mockingly, _“Hey, let’s skip work to go and eat crab cakes together! Hey, Ryan, let’s do dumb shit that’ll eventually make more work for us together! Hey!”_

Shane laughed, wheezing.

“Well, there’s no use complaining now,” He said, cheerfully.

_“There’s no use complaining now,”_ Ryan repeated, grumbling, “We could’ve gone out right now like everybody else to get some good food—”

“But we already had crab cakes.”

“Shut — Shut up,” Ryan said, trying his hardest not to laugh, “Dude, even the fucking _interns_ are having more fun than us right now!”

“I’m having fun.”

“Shane, don’t you dare—”

_“I’m always having fun when I’m with you,”_ Shane said, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

“Fuck off, you dork,” Ryan said, wheezing hard, laughing.

He picked up a specifically large pumpkin, and grabbed a carving knife.

“I can’t believe we have to get all of this done. I want to die. And to think that I was actually looking forward to the party.”

“I’ve already carved one,” Shane said, quietly, and Ryan looked over to his side in surprise.

And there it was. 

A large pumpkin, with the words _‘I’_ and _'RSB’_ carved onto it, with a heart in the middle.

Ryan wheezed, doubling over, laughing, and Shane laughed too.

Ryan looked at his stupid, way-too-tall boyfriend, and smiled in a way that made Shane’s heart flutter.

“I hate you,” he said, with all the love in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> for bfu60min challenge on tumblr! one word prompt: pumpkin.
> 
> more stuff/shitposting: northeasting.tumblr.com


End file.
